poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Meets The Hobbit
'Logan Meets The Hobbit '''is the fifth story in the Logan's Adventures series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on January 5th, 2013. Plot Upon landing in Middle Earth, Logan and his crew meet Gandalf, an itinerant wizard, who tricks Bilbo Baggins, a respectable, conservative hobbit, into hosting a party for Thorin Oakenshield, the proud, pompous head of the company of Dwarves, who sing of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain and its vast treasure from the dragon Smaug, who long ago pillaged the dwarven kingdom of Thorin's grandfather (Thus making Thorin the heir). When the music ends, Gandalf unveils a map showing a secret door into the Mountain and proposes that the dumfounded Bilbo serve as the expedition's "burglar". The dwarves ridicule the idea, but Bilbo, indignant, joins despite himself. In addition, Logan and his crew join in to keep Bilbo safe. The group travel into the wild, where Gandalf saves the company from Trolls and leads them to Rivendell, where Elrond the Sage, master of Rivendell, reveals more secrets from the map. Passing over the Misty Mountains, they are caught by Goblins and driven deep underground. Although Gandalf rescues them, Bilbo and Logan get separated from the others as they flee the goblins. Lost in the goblin tunnels, they stumble across a mysterious ring and then encounters Gollum, who engages them in a game of riddles. As a reward for solving all riddles Gollum will show them the path out of the tunnels, if Bilbo and Logan fail, their lives will be forfeit. With the help of the ring and Logan's keyblade, which confers invisibility, Bilbo and Logan escapes and rejoins the dwarves, improving their reputation with them. The Goblins and Wargs give chase but the company are saved by eagles and Lionheart. The company enters the black forest of Mirkwood without Gandalf. In Mirkwood, Bilbo and Logan meet Isaac, a hunter/critic from the lands of Azeroth, and Loki, Isaac's pet Snow Leopard, who help them save the dwarves from giant spiders and then from the dungeons of the Wood-elves. Nearing the Lonely Mountain, the travellers are welcomed by the human inhabitants of Lake-town, who hope the dwarves will fulfil the prophecies of Smaug's demise. The expedition travels to the Lonely Mountain and finds the secret door; Bilbo, Logan, and his crew scouts the dragon's lair, stealing a great cup (As well as a couple of coins) and learning of a weakness in Smaug's armour. The enraged dragon, deducing that Lake-town has aided the intruder, sets out to destroy the town. Justin, a rat from N.I.M.H. and one of Logan's closest allies, is informed of Smaug's vulnerability and reports it to the Lake-town defender, Bard, who slays the dragon. When the dwarves take possession of the mountain, they discover that The Wood-elves and Lake-men besieged the mountain and request compensation for their aid, reparations for Lake-town's destruction, and settlement of old claims on the treasure. Thorin refuses and, having summoned his kin from the mountains of the North, reinforces his position. Logan and his crew try to reason with Thorin to head off a war, but Thorin is intransigent. They choose to quit the expedition and battle seems inevitable. Gandalf reappears to warn all of an approaching army of Goblins and Wargs. The dwarves, men and elves band together, but only with the return of Logan and his crew, the timely arrival of the eagles, and Lionheart do they win the cimactic Battle of Five Armies. Thorin is fatally wounded and reconciles with Bilbo, Logan, and his companions before he dies. Bilbo accepts only a small portion of his share of the treasure, having no want or need for more, but still returns home a very wealthy hobbit. Logan and his crew depart from Middle Earth, after saying their farewells to both Bilbo and Gandalf, and in addition Isaac and Loki join in as honorary crew members. Trivia *Several members of the Wizard Council make an appearance including: Saruman, Yen Sid, Merlin, and The Pagemaster. Carolinus, Solarius, Lo Tae Zhao, and Ommadon from ''The Flight of Dragons, ''and Radagast the Brown from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' are mentioned, but not seen. *Sauron's eye (The LOTR Trilogy) makes a cameo appearance. *The Dwarf song, "Misty Mountains Cold", sung by Logan and the crew as Thorin lays on his deathbed, is taken from the 2012 film version. *In this episode, Isaac and Loki make their first appearance and become new members of Logan's crew. Links Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-1-346796941 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-2-347123319 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-3-347459025 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meete-The-Hobbit-Chapter-4-347779291 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-5-347791959 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-6-348132751 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-7-348233689 Part Eight: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-8-348252772 Part Nine: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-9-348358126 Part Ten: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Hobbit-Chapter-10-348372288 Category:Logan's Adventures Series